Sweet Red
by Bulelo
Summary: AU, Lenalee-centric. If it wasn't her candy that got to Lenalee, it was that she had to spend another Christmas Eve alone.


**Author's Note: **Early Merry Christmas and New Year! I haven't written a story for a long time, so I thought I'd just throw that up there and put Lenalee in the spotlight. Thank you for reading! This is my first AU, so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or the candies I have mentioned. c:**

**Warning: Feels, OOC-ness, and mistakes.**

* * *

_**Sweet Red**_

Lenalee Lee popped an orange skittle into her mouth. It lost its color to a battle with her saliva, and she skipped in joy. Her heart was filled with sweetness—candy made everything better. Candy was Lenalee's rose-tinted glasses.

The skittles in her hand kept her in that state. The colors of the rainbow really were before her eyes as she walked home from school. Vacation was near, and she had a handful of sweets.

Now, how could anyone ask for more?

Lenalee was glad to forget about everything else.

Yet, Christmas was rolling around the corner.

Lenalee was content on constantly munching on her candy, but this escape route wasn't going to last forever. The glasses were taken off a few days into winter break, and Lenalee was going to face reality again.

A harsh reality.

Stepping into her cold room, she shut the door behind her. There, a limp bed, a sad excuse for a desk and chair, and a hand-me-down clothes closet came into view. The walls were littered with taped on candy wrappers and expensive logos Lenalee had spent countless hours hunting for and cutting out.

She sat on her bed with a _thump_. Escape was futile.

There was no such thing as parents in her world. Parental figures, who had disappeared in the smoke and flames of a car accident. Lenalee had been too young to remember everything.

Her older brother, Komui Lee, was always, always, _always _at work. The person, who cherished and supported her, was always behind a desk at the office. Lenalee began to wonder if he was just working overtime to earn some extra money, or if he was deliberately trying to stay away from their dingy home. She tried to keep her imagination running with sweet sibling scenarios, but everything seemed to vanish before her thoughts.

Her friends had all gone on some sort of trip, signed up for something, went to a camp, or were simply too busy. Even Bak Chang, her admirer and brother's coworker, wasn't taking Christmas off to visit.

Was Lenalee lonely?

Certainly; she was the epitome of desolation.

But she didn't want to bother them. Not in the state she was in, or ever would be in. They were too precious to her, for when people asked her about the world, they would come to mind.

They _were _her world.

So Lenalee sighed, pulled on some worn pajamas, and snuggled up to her stuffed animals.

She could get through this.

Tomorrow was another one of her candy shopping days, afterall.

* * *

And Christmas Eve had arrived. Lenalee had received a package of truffles and a peppermint necklace from her brother, and a ton of exotic sweets from her friends.

Strangely, the candy wasn't the first thing she went for.

She gazed at the gifts and wished that the people themselves were here.

Lenalee took to wearing the necklace, and going out to town. Christmas decorations and lights glittered as the stars came out, and she watched her breath form in puffs of white.

Everyone around her looked so happy.

Lenalee shivered through her pink jacket. She'd forgotten to bring something to munch on, like a tootsie pop or something.

But she felt the cold getting to her for another reason.

Sitting under the town's big, bright Christmas tree, she felt small and alone. Couples were kissing under mistletoe almost everywhere, and children were running through the icy streets.

Lenalee couldn't feel any worse.

Life was caving in on her. She wished she had someone to hold onto, to kiss, to comfort, to be comforted by.

She wanted something more than sweetness; something more than all of it.

Before Lenalee could get up from her seat, a little girl dressed up like Saint Nicholas came up to her with a brown basket.

"Miss, you look like you needed a candy cane," she smiled shyly, and held out a traditional candy cane to Lenalee. Lenalee took it gingerly, and smiled in return. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Lenalee laughed. "I thought I needed one too." The little girl pranced off with a big grin.

Unwrapping it, Lenalee hesitantly brought it to her full lips. She licked, and sucked, and bit down.

It was already addicting.

But after a while, the tip began to sharpen, and it soon cut Lenalee's fragile tongue. She almost gagged at the change in flavors from mint to iron.

That wasn't what had gotten to her, though. Not at all. She was even ignoring the pain and the blood swishing around in her mouth.

It wasn't the missing candy either, or her lack of parental support, or her friends, or her brother, or even her life.

It was her, and the fact that she couldn't speak up to any of it.

She was terribly lonely.

_Are you busy? _

_ Can you come out with me? Let's go to the mall._

_ Here's your gift! I know it's not that good, but I worked hard._

_ When are you coming back?_

_ Come back soon._

_ I need you._

_ Please come back._

_ I love you._

And under the flickering ornaments, lights, and Christmas joy, Lenalee Lee began to cry.

_Merry Christmas, everyone! I'm glad you're still with me. _

* * *

**End Note: **Again, thank you for reading, and let us shower Lenalee with love~ If this was fast-paced, I apologize. Please review as a gift to me, and I wish you an Early Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D /sorryIfailatholidays


End file.
